Systems having a POS terminal as a recording device with a barcode input device connected thereto, and a POS controller connected to the recording device, are known from the literature (see, for example, PTL 1). In the system described in PTL 1, the recording device and POS controller work together to execute processes and operate as a POS system. In addition to a printer driver for controlling the recording device, specific applications are generally installed to the POS controller or other information processing device in such systems. Information input from the barcode scanner or other input device is processed by functions of the applications and printer driver.